megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (video game)
Rockman, or Mega Man in the rest of the world other than Japan, was the first Rockman/Mega Man game made. It was released for Famicom (NES) and later as part of Rockman Megaworld/[Man: The Wily Wars, Rockman Complete Works (Japan only), and Mega Man: Anniversary Collection (America only). It was completely redone in its remake Rockman Rockman/Mega Man: Powered Up. Story The story as from the American manual: It's Mega Man versus the powerful leaders and fighting forces of Monsteropolis - that strange multi-faceted land of robot-like humanoids. Brilliant scientist Dr. Wright conceived the construction of fully operational human-like experimental robots to preform specific everyday duties. Dr. Wright and his assistant Dr. Wily, encouraged by their very first near-human robot - Mega Man - proceeded to develop six additional Humanoids, all programmed to preform prescribed rituals. But with the exception of Mega Man, all of Dr. Wright's near-human robot experimentation went awry. Assistant Dr. Wily turned disloyal, re-programming Dr. Wright's humaniods, now bent on destroying opposition so Dr. Wily can control the world and its resources. Resisting re-programming, Mega Man is chosen as the defender of the universe and its inhabitants. Mega Man dares to single-handedly penetrate seven separate empires of Monsteropolis, eliminating the leaders and followers of these sovereignties. The actual story is more like this: Dr. Thomas Right (Light) created two robots named Rock (Mega) and Roll, with with his long-time rival, Dr. Albert W. Wily. Encouraged by this, they proceeded to create six additional robots, each used to perform specific duties. But when only Dr. Right gets credit for it, Dr. Wily gets jealous, and reprograms the robots to be evil. He then tries to take over the world with them. Dr. Right converts Rock into a fighting robot, equipping him with Plasma Cannons. He becomes Rockman (Mega Man), and goes on to defeat Dr. Wily and his minions. Robot Masters *Rock/Rockman, DRN-001; also called Mega and Mega Man *Roll, DRN-002 *Cutman, DRN-003 *Gutsman, DRN-004 *Iceman, DRN-005 *Bombman, DRN-006 *Fireman, DRN-007 *Elecman, DRN-008 Weapons *Plasma Cannon(P), Rockman/Mega Man's main weapon. (Shot); also called Rockbuster or Mega Buster. *Magnet Beam(M), An item used to create platforms. Found in Elec Man's Stage. (Shot) *Cut Weapon©, Cutman's weapon. (Thrown); also called Rolling Cutter. *Guts Weapon(G), Gutsman's weapon. (Needs an item; Thrown); also called Super Arm. *Ice Weapon(I), Iceman's weapon. (Shot); also called Ice Slasher. *Bomb Weapon(B), Bombman's weapon. (Thrown); also called Hyper Bomb. *Fire Weapon(F), Fireman's weapon. (Shot); also called Fire Storm. *Elec Weapon(E), Elecman's weapon. (Shot); also called Thunder Beam. Bosses *Yellow Devil *Cutman2 *Elecman2 *Rockman Copy Robot *The Seven CWU-01P(s) *Bombman2 *Fireman2 *Iceman2 *Gutsman2 *Dr. Wily's Machine, phase one *Dr. Wily's Machine, phase two Other Character(s) *Dr. Thomas Right: He is the creator of the first eight Robot masters. He converted Rock/Mega to Rockman/Mega Man in order to defeat Dr. Wily. Walkthrough See Rockman/Mega Man Walkthrough Enemies See Category:Rockman/Mega Man Enemies The Pause/Resume Trick It is possible to inflict more damage to boss characters in the game by pausing the game (by pressing the select button, not the start button). This especially helps in the battles against Yellow Devil and Dr. Wily. When Rockman/Mega Man's shot hits the opponent's weak spot, pause(select) the game, then unpause. If you're too early, just do it again. The enemy will be hurt more. This trick is especially useful for novice gamers. Trivia * This is the only Rockman/Mega Man game with a score system. * The American box art was completely different from the actual Mega Man concept. The reason for this was that the Capcom's American game developers thought that the cuteness of the character would not be attractive in the eyes of the U.S.A's public. That was also the reasoning behind changing "Rockman" to "Mega Man" - an attempt to make it sound more "western". * Rockman/Mega Man almost never existed. The first Rockman game was originally intended to be the official video game of the popular Japanese franchise Astro Boy. Apparently, the owners of "Astro Boy" backed out of the deal with CAPCOM while the game was still in it's early stages of production. Instead of dumping the project, CAPCOM and Keiji Inafune gave it a completely new flavor and created the Rockman character. The game was a hit on the Nintendo Famicom (The NES's title in Japan) and was imported to America and Europe, re-christened with the title "Mega Man". * Using Game Genie codes on this game will butcher the music. The reason for this is unknown. Most of the music sounds like the T.V. has been submerged in water. Cut Man's, Guts Man's and Dr. Wily's 3rd and 4th stage music tracks are particularly awful with the codes in use. Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games